


Evidence

by Zinderella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: They face near-death situations almost daily and still Steve believes a bit of cross-dressing is going to put Danny off?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by s4e6. It’s been ages since I’ve written smut (or anything really) so I’m feeling super rusty. However, this is what my H50 muse wanted me to write so have some Danny in lace panties. :D 
> 
> All the thanks and hugs to oanja for beta (but I did muck around it afterwards, whoops) and encouragement. <3

 

_ “You getting an evidence bag or are you gonna put that thing on?” _

  
  


Steve’s question keeps kicking around Danny’s brain. Sure, his voice hadn’t sounded anything but amused even if something a lot like desire had flashed in his eyes. Their sex life really didn’t need any more spicing up but if this was something Steve wanted and hadn’t asked...The thought makes Danny uneasy. They face near-death situations almost daily and still Steve believes a bit of cross-dressing is going to put Danny off? Clearly the situation needs to be remedied.

Just nothing see-through or polka dotted and he can work with it. 

Once the idea is planted, Danny lets it simmer for a couple of days before putting his plan in action. Namely, it’s time for online shopping, ‘cause he sure as hell isn’t going to risk running into anyone he knows while buying lingerie. Not because he’s embarrassed, but he doesn’t want Steve to find out beforehand. That would ruin the surprise. And, admittedly, raise some eyebrows Danny doesn’t need raised. 

On a Thursday a discreet package is waiting for him at the front door. Luckily the day had been a quiet one (so considerate of criminals to make themselves scarce when Danny needs the time to seduce Steve with panties. Too bad they never do when one of them is wounded and would really need the rest), so for once Danny is home early. 

Heading straight to the bedroom, Danny tosses the package on the bed and stares.

 

“Okay. Right.” He takes a deep breath and pulls at the handy open here tab. The cardboard slip rips away and reveals a layer of white tissue paper. Each item is carefully wrapped in plastic and cushioned with thin paper, like otherwise the transit would be too rough for the delicate clothes. 

He had ended up choosing three different pairs, because, uh, what if the color wasn’t right or the style didn’t fit or something happened to the only pair (like an amorous Navy SEAL). Danny was just being sensible. He grabs one of the bags and marches into the bathroom. Less windows and more mirrors. Once in, Danny strips quickly to his underwear and opens the bag. Inside is a pair of black satin and lace panties. Without a second thought he pushes his boxers down, kicks them in the direction of the hamper and pulls the panties on. 

Huh.

Okay. 

Now he understands what the description “minimal back coverage” on the website had meant. The panties leave most of his ass bare, the lace rising high and accentuating the roundness of his cheeks. The front is some sort of stretchy satin blend that doesn’t feel all that bad. It keeps his bits covered, nothing pinches or feels awkward. He isn’t a fan of the tiny bow in the middle of the waistband but it’s black and doesn’t stand out too much. 

Yeah, these work.

Danny spends a moment checking his reflection before deciding to try the next pair. He turns around and Steve is standing in the doorway, looking a little wild around the eyes. 

“What the hell, Steve?! I’ve told you to stop with the crazy ninja SEAL sneaking around! You’re going to give me a heart attack! Can’t you knock? And what are you doing here anyway?”

Shouting is Danny’s default defense and given the situation he feels justified falling back on his trusted method. He can’t quite decide what to do with his hands but before he gives in to the urge to cover himself, Steve moves from the door and drops to his knees.

The action shocks Danny into silence. Steve takes one unresisting hand and brings it to his lips for a surprisingly gentle kiss. His eyes don’t leave Danny’s and suddenly Danny is acutely aware he’s wearing only a flimsy piece of underwear while Steve is fully clothed. The look Steve gives him is something else though. Pupils blown wide, lips slightly parted and then he lets go of Danny’s hand in favor of grabbing two handfuls of Danny’s ass. Steve hauls him closer and presses his face against Danny’s stomach. 

Danny starts to ask if Steve is feeling alright but he’s interrupted with a fevered “Shut up, Danno”, before Steve nuzzles his way down to Danny’s crotch. Danny snaps his mouth shut and places a tentative hand on the back of Steve’s head. Steve makes an encouraging sound and Danny tightens his hold on Steve’s short hair. 

It’s like a switch has been pushed somewhere and Danny goes from half-hard to desperate and weeping from the tip in a heartbeat. Steve noses his cock through the panties, breaths in and moans. His tongue sneaking out to lick at the damp spot, sticking the fabric firmly over Danny’s cock. His hot breath fueling the fire in Danny’s veins. 

Danny’s unoccupied hand shots out to grab the counter behind him in order to keep himself upright. The sound of his hand connecting with the hard surface rings loud over their panting breaths and Danny’s groans. Steve’s got his concentration face on and it takes a second for Danny to realize he means to make Danny come in the panties. A strangled moan escapes his throat.

Steve is happily lapping up Danny’s dick, mouthing the length of him, alternating between sucking and licking and letting his teeth scrape just so. His hands are busy wandering over Danny’s ass and lower back, squeezing and digging his fingers into the taut muscle, occasionally dipping under the lace and teasing Danny’s hole with fleeting touches. 

The panties are straining to accommodate Danny’s swollen cock, the head trying to peek out of the waistband, right where the small bow is. Danny would laugh if he weren’t too busy being unbelievably turned on. The fabric covering him is slick with precome and Steve’s spit, his mouth sliding effortlessly over the hot length. 

Danny keeps flexing his fingers in Steve’s hair, trying not to pull too hard and fighting the urge to just make Steve swallow him all the way down. He must communicate some of his thoughts because Steve’s eyes flick up and then he’s pulling the panties down with his teeth, just so that the tip of Danny’s cock is visible. The slow drag of the elastic band over the sensitive head draws a loud moan from Danny. Suddenly he’s that much closer to coming.

Fuck politeness, or better yet, fuck Steve‘s mouth, Danny thinks and pulls sharply at Steve’s hair, placing his mouth over the exposed head. 

“Suck.”

Small shudder goes through Steve’s kneeling form and he does as he’s told. Steve’s warm mouth feels amazing and soon Danny’s balls are tightening to a point of no return. He calls out Steve’s name and tugs his hair but Steve keeps on sucking and Danny comes with a hoarse shout. Steve pulls off after the first spurt and lets Danny finish on his face. Danny watches in awe as his cum coats Steve’s jaw and lips.

The sight of Steve kneeling in front of him, tongue darting out to clean some of Danny’s cum from the corner of his mouth, untouched cock tenting his stupid cargo pants, is enough for Danny to get on with the program. He reels Steve up with one hand while the other battles with Steve’s zipper. He barely gets a hand inside, curling around Steve’s dick, when Steve pushes closer, hands still on Danny’s ass, kneading. Danny has time for two short strokes, a sweep of thumb over the slit and then Steve’s coming, moaning against Danny’s neck.   

Danny pulls his hand free and settles it on Steve’s hip. The times when Danny’s tie has been used for cleanup are numerous so he refuses to feel guilty about Steve’s cheap t-shirt. His other hand keeps petting the soft hair at Steve’s neck until Steve stops shaking and pulls back enough to look at Danny. The smile on Steve’s face is blinding, eyes alight and then he proceeds to kiss Danny breathless, Danny’s release a salty flavor between them. 

Later, after they’ve cleaned up, they lay on the bed, Danny’s arm slung possessively over Steve’s chest. 

“So, I noticed there are two other pairs,” Steve starts and Danny is too comfortable to properly chew at him for the sneaking in. He pokes at Steve’s chest instead. “Yes, ok, fine police work, but there are going to be rules, you hear me. Rules. Number one, I’m not wearing these to work. Never. Not going to happen. Two, they are hand wash only and you will wash them since you made most of the mess,” Steve looks like he’s about to argue but Danny raises his voice and continues. “Third, I bet the red ones would look perfect on you.” 

Their eyes meet and Steve takes Danny’s hand and squeezes.

 

“Whatever you say, Danno.”   


End file.
